


Te mentiría si...

by RedHairedGirl



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley Being Anne Shirley, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, Engaged Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley Courting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGirl/pseuds/RedHairedGirl
Summary: La segunda parte de "¿Te imaginas?"¿Qué pasó tras la noche de la hoguera? ¿Dónde están Anne y Gilbert ahora?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 17





	Te mentiría si...

Una semana después, Anne y Gilbert recibieron grandes noticias: ella había aprobado el examen de acceso (la primera de su clase) y a él le habían concedido una plaza para estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Toronto... y las clases empezaban en un mes. Tras una tarde entera discutiendo a solas en el bosque, ambos decidieron que querían vivir su relación a su manera.

\- Gilbert... no quiero que estemos separados pero... no quiero casarme todavía. Quiero viajar, quiero estudiar, quiero aprender, quiero... disfrutar de mi vida, de mi vida contigo antes de tener que quedarme encerrada en casa cuidando niños.

\- Sabes de sobra que vas a poder hacer todas esas cosas, pero... ¿qué dirán si no nos casamos? ¿Qué dirán de ti, Anne?

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que me da igual lo que puedan decir de mi - miró al suelo un segundo y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Si mis padres hubiesen hecho caso a los consejos y a las críticas de todas las personas que les dijeron que tenían que devolverme, ahora mismo no sé qué sería de mi. Y la gente siguió y seguirá hablando, igual que de ti por vivir con Bash o de Marilla por ir a hacer la compra con Delphine o de Diana por querer estar con Jerry y no con alguien de su... “clase” - Anne hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos -. Pero seguimos haciendo todas esas cosas A PESAR de lo que digan. ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser diferente?

Gilbert arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

\- Puedes ser muy lento cuando quieres, Gilbert Blythe. Quiero decir que yo no quiero casarme todavía, y creo que tú tampoco; y aunque quisiera hacerlo no querría tener que organizar mi boda en dos semanas. ¿Sabes lo que sí que quiero? Quiero disfrutar de esto que tengo contigo, aprovechar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido estos años por estar demasiado ciegos o ser demasiado idiotas... o las dos cosas. Quiero irme a la cama contigo y despertarme a tu lado todos los días, poder darte la mano, abrazarte y besarte cuando me de la gana, quiero conocer todas tus manías y todos tus gustos, saber qué cosas mías te sacan de quicio y qué cosas tuyas me sacan de quicio a mi. Quiero vivir contigo y disfrutar de ti sin tener que darle explicaciones absolutamente a nadie. ¿Por qué solo puedo hacer todas esas cosas si un señor con sotana me da permiso?

Oír a Anne hablar de un cura de aquella forma hizo que Gilbert empezase a reír a carcajadas, más todavía si recordaba la educación que había recibido por parte de Marilla. Aun así... si se paraba a pesarlo... tenía razón. ¿Por qué solo podían demostrarse lo mucho que se querían si estaban casados? Era amor al fin y al cabo y eso no empezabas a sentirlo después del sí, quiero.

\- Estás loca, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert pero, ¿sabes una cosa? - se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos - eres la mejor compañera de vida que uno podría desear. Y... estás preciosa cuando te pones revolucionaria.

Así que, Anne y Gilbert siendo Anne y Gilbert, decidieron mudarse a Toronto sin pasar antes por el altar. Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de los ciudadanos de Avonlea se formó un escándalo tremendo y los rumores y comentarios sobre Anne no se hicieron esperar. La teoría más extendida fue que Anne había embrujado a Gilbert, porque era imposible que una persona como él cometiese por decisión y voluntad propias un acto tan indecente.

Tal y como había prometido, Anne hizo oídos sordos a todos esos comentarios y ambos se centraron en los que realmente les importaban: los de su familia y amigos. Bash y Marilla no se sorprendieron lo más mínimo cuando la joven pareja fue a contarles la decisión que habían tomado; de hecho, les habría resultado más raro que les dijesen que iban a casarse en dos días. Diana, Ruby y Jerry también se alegraron mucho por ellos, aunque a Ruby le costó un poco entender por qué no querían ser marido y mujer en ese momento.

También visitaron Charlottetown para contarles la noticia a Cole y a Tía Jo, quien se encargó personalmente de buscarles una casa en Toronto y se comprometió a ayudarles a pagar el alquiler durante los primeros meses como regalo por su recién iniciado noviazgo. Así pues, unas semanas más tarde, Anne y Gilbert cruzaron juntos el umbral de la puerta de la que iba a ser su casa durante los próximos años.

La vida en la ciudad era muy ajetreada y las vidas de la joven pareja dieron un giro de 180 grados. Gilbert combinaba sus clases en la universidad con su trabajo como aprendiz en una clínica, mientras Anne estudiaba para ser maestra a la vez que trabajaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad y escribía algunos relatos e historias para revistas y periódicos, cosa que le proporcionaba un pago extra que venía muy bien a los dos. Con el trabajo y los estudios no tenían mucho tiempo durante el día para estar juntos, pero ambos sonreían ante la idea de que el otro les estaría esperando en casa con la cena lista o un té caliente al final de la jornada. Sí, tras casi un año de convivencia, Gilbert había aprendido a cocinar de forma decente gracias a Anne.

Ella nunca había perdido la paciencia ni la esperanza y devoraba sin rechistar y sin hacer la más mínima mueca todo lo que el chico lo ponía delante hasta que él mismo le pedía que parase, reconociendo que lo que había preparado estaba incomible, y ambos rompían a reír. Aquellos platos desastrosos fueron los que provocaron que las cenas de tostadas con queso o mantequilla, sentados en el suelo del salón mientras se contaban qué les había pasado durante el día fuesen sus favoritas.

¿Habían discutido alguna vez desde que empezaron a convivir? Por supuesto. Constantemente. Al fin y al cabo, es de Anne y Gilbert de quienes estamos hablando. Algunas peleas eran tontas, como aquel día que estuvieron una hora discutiendo a gritos porque no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en cuál era la mejor de las hermanas Brönte. Estas peleas solían acabar en risas y abrazos cuando se daban cuenta de lo absurdas que eran. Otras eran más difíciles de arreglar.

En una ocasión, Gilbert llevaba varios días durmiendo apenas un par de horas y eso las noches que llegaba a acostarse. Cuando Anne se acercaba a la habitación que usaban de despacho solía encontrarlo con el ceño fruncido, frotándose los ojos cada pocos segundos; y hubo un par de días que lo encontró durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en los libros. Una noche, Anne se acercó a él, lo abrazó por detrás y, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro le susurró:

\- ¿Qué te parece si dejas esto, te preparo tu plato favorito del libro de recetas de Mary y después te doy un buen masaje?

\- No, Anne, tengo que estudiar.

\- Llevas semanas sin parar, Doctor Blythe. Tómate un descanso o te pondrás enfermo.

\- Para ti es muy fácil tomarte un descanso, de ti no depende la vida de nadie. La única preocupación que tienes tú es que cuatro niños sepan cuánto es dos más dos.

Gilbert sabía lo enserio que se tomaba Anne sus estudios, lo que le importaba sacar lo mejor de todos sus futuros alumnos, la cantidad de trabajo que suponía saber enseñar y la presión que sentía, pero estaba demasiado estresado para pensar en ello. Sin embargo, no se extrañó lo más mínimo cuando Anne le dio un librazo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, salió de la oficina dando un portazo y no le dirigió la palabra en varios días.

A pesar de todas las discusiones, siempre volvían el uno al otro, a veces hablando, otras diciendo lo siento con palabras, otras era un abrazo por la espalda mientras uno de ellos cocinaba, leía o estaba tumbado en la cama... Sea como fuere, siempre salían adelante.

¿Habían pasado de los besos en algún momento? Sí, una noche casi sin quererlo, mientras hablaban tumbados en el el salón frente al fuego. Gilbert estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y Anne tenia la espalda apoyada en su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que esta es mi parte favorita del día? - susurró Gilbert deslizando los dedos por los brazos de Anne.

\- Alguna que otra.

\- ¿Recuerdas la noche en la hoguera? Me dijiste que no hiciera que te arrepintieses de lo que ibas a hacer.

\- Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

\- Bueno... ¿lo he hecho? ¿He hecho que te arrepientas de algo? Si lo he hecho, dímelo, porque no quiero ni pensar que podría perderte por algo que se podría haber remediado a tiempo.

\- Gilbert, estás hablando conmigo, si me hubiese arrepentido ya no estaría aquí. Además... es posible que yo te dé más motivos a ti para terminar esto de los que tu me puedas dar a mi.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque... - Anne suspiró y empezó a ponerse algo tensa - porque no soy fácil, estar conmigo es como jugar con fuego y el fuego quema.

\- Eso para mi no es un problema.

\- Lo será, créeme.

\- Estas hablando con el chico que se enamoró de ti porque le diste un pizarrazo en la cara, con el chico con el que durante años te has peleado más veces de las que puedes contar. Anne, me has quemado más veces de las que recuerdo y aun así soy incapaz de dejarte ir. Puede que sea el más idiota del mundo pero eres la única persona que me entiende, me respeta y me apoya en todo lo que hago. Y si me quemo tantas veces que acabo fundido como la cera, que así sea.

Después de aquello se quedaron en silencio. Anne cerró los ojos y dejó que la invadiera el rastro de cosquillas que dejaban los dedos de Gilbert por sus brazos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y su olor. Da igual lo lejos que estuviese de Avonlea, él siempre olía como su granja, un olor a manzana y madera, a las hojas de los pinos del bosque. ¿Cómo un chico como él podía estar tan profundamente enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese terminado tan perdidamente enamorada de él?

\- Siempre he dicho que yo iba a ser la novia de la aventura y, en cierto modo, lo he conseguido. Estar contigo es una aventura constante porque no me pones ataduras, dejas que sea libre y disfrute de este viejo y precioso mundo a mi manera. Y... te mentiría si dijese que no me encanta que seas capaz de ver el mundo igual que lo veo yo a través de mis ojos.

Las frases que empezaban con te mentiría si... se habían convertido en una constante en sus conversaciones desde aquel día en el granero. Era algo que solamente ellos entendían, una especie de código secreto.

\- Te mentiría si te dijese que odio que seas la persona que mejor me conoce del mundo, que odio esa mirada y esa sonrisa que tienes reservadas solo para mi, que odio poder ser la única que puede perderse por completo dentro de tus ojos y buscar qué nuevos colores se esconden en ellos...

Anne oyó como Gilbert soltaba una risita antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en el hombro. Empezó a tener la misma sensación que aquella noche en la hoguera y a la mañana siguiente en el granero: la sensación de que algo salvaje que habitaba dentro de ella tenía ganas de salir. Las dos primeras veces le había echado al culpa al aguardiente, pero aquella vez no tenía la más mínima gota de alcohol en su sistema. Durante sus meses de convivencia en Toronto se había sentido de esa forma varias veces, y no siempre en situaciones íntimas, pero aquella vez era diferente. Aquella vez, aquella sensación salvaje se apoderó de ella y se sintió tan decidida como se habría sentido con mil litros de aguardiente recorriendo sus venas. Se dio la vuelta, se sentó sobre las piernas de Gilbert y le miró a los ojos.

\- Te mentiría si te dijese que no me encanta cuando me acaricias así, poder notar tu calor y sentir tu olor. Te mentiría si te dijese que odio ser la única que sabe que tacto tiene tu piel bajo la mía...

Empezó a subir las manos por su abdomen, su pecho, bajando por sus brazos y volviendo a subir por su espalda hasta su nuca, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran entre sus rizos antes de deslizarse hasta su cuello, donde empezó a trazar círculos con el pulgar sobre sus mejillas. Gilbert cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de las manos de Anne sobre su cuerpo, apoyando las suyas en su cintura, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ella no notase el efecto que sus actos estaban teniendo sobre él.

Notó como ella se acercaba más todavía a él y abrió los ojos. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, las pupilas completamente dilatadas y los labios ligeramente separados.

\- Te mentiría si te dijese que odio ser la única con permiso para hacer esto.

Se inclinó para cerrar la distancia entre ellos durante unos segundo, rozando su lengua momentáneamente antes de separarse, sus narices tocándose todavía.

\- Y te mentiría si te dijese que no me encantaría poder romper las reglas contigo una vez más y tenerte todo lo cerca que quiero ahora mismo.

\- Bueno... algunas reglas están hechas para romperse - Gilbert puso sus manos sobre los muslo de Anne y empezó su ascenso, subiendo a la vez su camisón. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina -. Y nosotros somos expertos en hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué dirían si te escuchasen hablar así, Gilbert Blythe? - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona sin poder apartar la vista de la piel que sus manos estaban dejando al descubierto.

\- Me da completamente igual, si quieren juzgarme por hacer lo que quiero con la mujer de mi vida, es su problema.

\- ¿Entonces a qué estás esperando para..?

Anne no pudo terminar su frase porque Gilbert la agarró por la nuca y atacó su boca con un gruñido gutural y fue consciente de que acababan de lanzarse al vacío sin red y no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que hubiese debajo. Lo único que les importaba en ese momento eran los labios del uno sobre los del otro, sus manos pudiendo tocar partes del cuerpo del otro que no habían descubierto todavía, la ropa olvidada en el suelo del salón y aquella nueva sensación que nació al notar el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Aquella primera vez se convirtió en un secreto para ellos. Y la segunda... y la tercera... y todas las que vinieron después.

Pasaron varios años, terminaron sus estudios y consiguieron trabajo en Toronto: Anne en un colegio y Gilbert se quedó con el puesto de médico en la clínica donde había estado trabajando durante la carrera. Anne tenía 23 años, Gilbert se acercaba a los 27 y seguían sin estar casados. Gilbert sabía que habría sido irresponsable casarse antes de tener los dos un trabajo fijo y estable que les permitiese mantener la casa, vivir sin agobios económicos y, en un futuro, poder mantener una pequeña familia. Por fin tenían todo eso y él tenía el anillo de su madre en el bolsillo. No fue la proposición más romántica del mundo, fue mas bien una conversación como las que tenían todos los días.

Anne estaba preparando unas galletas con la cara manchada de harina. Gilbert se apoyó en la encimera a su lado, se sacó al anillo del bolsillo y se lo puso delante de los ojos. Anne paró de amasar para mirar la joya que le habían puesto delante.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Es tuyo, si lo quieres - respondió con una sonrisa burlona y la ceja levantada.

Anne alargó la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la mano, Gilbert la apartó:

\- Es tuyo con una condición.

\- ¿Qué condición, Doctor Blythe?

\- Que te cases conmigo.

\- ¿Gilbert?

\- ¿Anne?

\- Dame el anillo.

\- ¿Estás segura? Mira que si te lo doy es para siempre y no podrás librarte de mi - estaba seguro de cuál iba a ser su respuesta, pero no pudo evitar hacerla rabiar un poco.

\- Yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero, eres tú el que se tiene que plantear si realmente quiere aguantarme para el resto de su vida.

\- Oye, pues ahora que lo dices...

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Anne le quitó el anillo de la mano y empezó a correr hacia el salón. Cuando se lo puso, levantó la mano y empezó a gritar:

\- Ahora ya está en mi dedo. Demasiado tarde para echarte atrás, Doctor ¡Aaahhh!

Gilbert cogió a Anne por la cintura, se la cargó al hombro y empezó a pasear por toda la casa, dando vueltas sobre si mismo hasta que se mareó.

\- ¡Bájame ahora mismo! - gritó ella entre risas.

\- Esto es lo que te espera el resto de tu vida, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert - dijo él dejándola en el suelo.

\- Creo que podré acostumbrarme. Y a llamarme Anne Shirley-Blythe también.

Se casaron dos meses más tarde en Avonlea, en una ceremonia pequeña con sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Después volvieron a Toronto, donde siguen viviendo actualmente. Anne tiene 25 años, Gilbert tiene 28 y Bertha, su hija, estaba a punto de cumplir un año. No tienen pensado tener más hijos y no tienen pensado dejar de trabajar ninguno de los dos. Lo único que saben es que, pase lo que pase, hagan lo que hagan... lo harán juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
